


expressed desire

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 31 – Begging.“Beg,” says Draco.





	expressed desire

“Beg,” says Draco.

He’s positioned right above Severus, a knee next to either thigh and his hands curled around Severus’ upper arms. He’s prepared, his arse hovering over the leaking tip of Severus’ cock, but he won’t move, won’t sink down. Not yet.

“Draco—”

“Beg.” There’s an edge to his voice, a need, and Severus stares. Contemplates.

And then, “Please.”

It’s reluctant, tentative. Draco grins.

“More.”

Draco can see Severus swallow, can feel his grip tighten. “Please,” he says again, and again—until the word falls from his mouth like a song, until Draco finally gives him what he wants.


End file.
